Outside
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Es hora de pensar afuera de mi mente.


¿Un anuncio de Yuna? Oh sí, hay algo malo pero bueno.

Quiero empezar diciendo que, yo empecé a escribir por una razón muy estúpida, no… pendeja (Ya al chile ustedes saben que tan mal hablada soy, y hoy no será la excepción) Empecé porque no había fics de mi OTP Jagan ni MomoKai. Si, por eso les sere 100% honesta odiaba escribir. Mis ideas eran estúpidas o sacadas de fics que leía de otro fandom, pero me gustaba recibir reviews y hacer fics de mi OTP, y romper las reglas de parejas –por algo mi Darlos o Guitar Dude Logan- pero poco a poco la escritura comenzó a enamorarme, poco a poco buscaba llegar a la casa para escribir, poco a poco una cosa de diario me daba una idea para hacer un "fic". Pero pronto, esas ideas fueron para otras cosas, esos fics fueron remplazados por poemas, cuentos, escritos. De un día para otro ya no podía dejar de escribir, y ahora es una pasión increíble. Dirán, ¿A qué chingados va esto? Si tanto te gusta escribir, ¿por qué no sigues escribiendo fics?

No quiero sonar mamona, pero quiero comenzar a hacer cosas privadas o más profesionales. Tengo un blog personal donde subo mis historias personales. Aparte –no quiero ser grosera- pero mis fandoms (en español) se llenaron de gente que solo busca leer smuts y cosas sexosas, o en caso de BTR, Kogan o Jarlos, y está bien, todos empezamos así y está bien todo se acepta, porque hay gustos. Pero me molestan que piensen que por escribir Kogan voy a escribir mejor.

Quiero dejar en claro que yo no voy a borrar mi cuenta, ni mis historias, y probablemente algún día suba algún fic, o deje por ahí un review. Por qué sere muy honesta, inicie una cuenta en FF por Celianna, una escritora en inglés. Empecé siendo una persona que dejaba reviews toda avergonzada o mejor no dejaba por pena, pero ahora soy más abierta. No solo en Fanfiction, en la vida diaria he logrado abrirme más, y todo gracias a ustedes.

Jamás borrare mis fics porque desde Negación, pasando por Not a Bad Boy, o por Tears Of Joy, hasta Wedding Night, por cada uno es parte de lo que fui como Yuna.

Ahhhh, y por supuesto que en Fanfiction he encontrado un chorro de gente que he llegado a llamar y considerar Mejores Amigos. Obvio, todos son importantes cada uno de mis lectores anónimos y con cuentas son parte de mi corazón pero hay unos que quiero remarcar.

Primero obvio MAP. Gracias a ustedes he logrado muchas cosas, pero de aquí mismo quiero mencionar a los que más me han marcado (No quiero que se enojen ni nada, pero obvio hay algunos que más me han apoyado mas)

Primero tu animal que te amo. Si tu idiota uke que tanto amo. Mi Jeffrey, oh si, aunque ya no leas nada mío, tú fuiste quien en mi depresión –aunque te burles querido, sufrí depresión.- me ayudaba, a veces solo me desvelaba para platicar más contigo. Gastaba mi crédito. No ponía atención en Química o Computación por ti. Quiero que sepas que aunque ya no hablamos tanto sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos. Gracias por esos fics juntos, por esos momentitos privados que hemos tenido ¬w¬.

Segundo. ¡Jaqueline! Tu mi amiguita más paciente que tengo. Tú. Gracias por todo, por apoyarme y hacerme ver que mis fics no son tan feos. Por ser taaan extremadamente linda conmigo, por ser tan detallista, tan linda, entenderme. Por amar a Sherlock y Criminal Minds conmigo, y sabes que si sigo no acabare. También gracias por apoyarme en la batalla que tuve –si no captas te explico vía mensaje.- porque eres una de mis mejores amigas. Ah, el fic que te dije de Criminal Minds y BTR si lo hago _swear on blood_ pero en ingles ;) y en AO3, te lo mando exclusivamente a ti.  
>PD: Capta mujer yo te quiero más.<p>

Tercera y última ¡Sely! Tú sabes lo especial que eres para mí, me encanta platicar contigo vía WhatsApp y viborear a gusto (XD), eres una de las personas más especial que conozco y siempre estarás en mi Kokoro. Gracias por que siempre te he podido contar mis ideas y no me críticas, y no sales con tu "Se enamoran al día siguiente y se casan en la mañana del pasado. Se embarazan y tienen 15 hijos.", y eso me encanta de ti. Me gusta como planteas las cosas y así. Tú eres bien cool xD.

También un eterno gracias para todo vosotros que han dejado reviews en mis fics, y quien solo lee también. Los amo eternamente o todos ustedes mis niños –ay wueeeeeeeyyyyyy- y siempre estarán por aquí en mi corazón.

Ah, descontinuo oficialmente _Brotherhood _ y _Just a Slave_, no es que no tengo ideas, de hecho la línea del tiempo está bien estructuradita y todo el choro, si quieren saber algo de las historia no duden en mandarme un _PM_ o pásense por mi Twitter, Facebook y Ask (Todo sonó a comercial, lo siento) y les cuento. A todos los que he hablado con ellos más de una vez, solo eso, si no los conozco lo siento mucho pero no :(.

En estos días voy a subir un fic de Prince Of Tenis, y luego una mini-despedida de BTR. Sorpresa todita.

Un gracias rápido a: _LiliRush, HiyoBelle Loppy, Rusher Potterina Loganeitor, Luluana101, AniRusher, Miss Gravedad, Clarry, Alex Daniel, Ireland Maslow, Mayra, Johana, David, Gustavo, Analia y todos ustedes que leyeron mis pendejadas hasta aca. Annie tus reviews me mantienen viva._

Pues eso es todo, en estos días subo mis últimos fics y hasta la próxima mis amores!

Yuna les mando un montón de amor y mucha inspiración para todo lo que hagan en su vidita (Los seguiré leyendo soy como un pinche hongo)

Les dejo mi blog por si quieren leer algo mío original

schreibenwrttingescribir punto wordpress punto com diagonal

Sustituyan "punto" por verdaderos puntos y "diagonal" por una de verdad. (Si no aprecio por el puto de Fanfiction me avisan y se los mando, o contáctenme en mis redes que ya les di, o está en mi Bio)

Ahora si…

Gracias por "Enjoyear" mis fics y por "leerlos." –Si no captan... son lentos-

Ahora sí, Yuna is freaking out!

Los amo 3

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
